HATE IT WHEN YOU SEE ME CRY
by randomle26
Summary: [ROBRAE AU TWO-SHOT] "I hate it when you see me cry, your t-shirt soaked through from my eyes. When I'm not as tough as I should be and you see the softest part of me," Halestorm; Hate it When You See Me Cry
1. PT 1

**AN: Here's another ROBRAE AU one shot. I liked writing the YJ vs. TT crossovers so I might do another one of those…**

**Song Inspiring: HATE IT WHEN YOU SEE ME CRY by **_**Halestorm**_

* * *

_I hate it when I let you down__  
__When your smile turns around__  
__And I know I'm supposed to be the one that says, babe count on me__  
__I hate it when I let you down_

* * *

"This isn't good," Roy Harper- homicide detective- pointed out obviously.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dick Grayson said, "You're being paranoid."

Roy shook his head and shot him a look, "You know I'm not, Dick. He asked to talk to Wally in _private_…what do you think he wants with him?" Dick shrugged casually, "Could be a promotion, right?"

"Dick, it's us…of course it's the worst-case-scenario!"

Roy Harper and his team were standing in front of Titans Elementary School. Apparently, there was suspicion involving a teacher, drugs and kids. That didn't seem right to Dick- it was more of a hunch from their boss.

Dick and Roy watched as the Captain- Garth Pisces- spoke privately to their other partner, Wallace West. From the look on Wally's face, it wasn't good news. The worst conclusion that Dick could come up with was Wally was being suspended- he was too good to be fired.

"Let's try to take our mind off it," suggested Dick, not really having a topic in mind. Roy nodded in agreement and asked, "Did you talk to her?" Dick was about to answer the redhead until he saw Wally nod politely at Garth and walk into the school. Garth looked tired as he ran a hand through his hair.

As if he wasn't stressed enough, Roy went up to him, screaming, "Sir, you can't fire, Wally! He's a member of my team and, yes, he's sometimes-"

"I'm not firing him, harper," corrected a weary Garth. Roy raised an eyebrow, "Then what…what's going on?"

Garth shook his head, "I lied…there was no drugs here at the school." _I knew it_, Dick inwardly yelled. Garth looked him directly in the eye, "Grayson…walk with me." Following his boss, Dick and Garth headed towards the school.

"I…I'll talk to Harper later, it concerns him too," Garth trailed on, unaware of the confusing look on Dick's face. Garth was now mumbling incoherently to himself, so Dick interrupted, "Sir, what's this about?"

Garth stopped in his place- apparently they reached their destination. He put a hand on the detective's shoulder, "I didn't tell you…until the M.E. was sure…" Dick repeated his earlier question, "Sir, what's this about?" Names flashing in his head were Bruce, Damian, Tim, Alfred or Jason. (Unfortunately, Dick wouldn't be surprised if it was Jason- kid was always causing trouble and he's bailed him out so many other times.)

He saw Garth's eyes pointed on his right side, and Dick couldn't help but let his eyes follow the same direction. Wally…was putting police tape around a body…a body covered in a white tarp. Dick looked back at Garth, who simply told him, "I'm so sorry."

He ran over to Wally, halting the detective's movements, and asked, "Wally…what's going on?" He then looked at the Medical Examiner- Victor Stone also had sadness in his eyes- who silently asked Wally if he could remove the tarp. Wally kept his eyes on his best friend, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dick." Growling in frustration, Dick asked, "Could somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Show him Vic," Wally demanded. Victor nodded and pulled the tarp off the body…

_Raven._

_Raven Roth's body._

_A bullet in her forehead._

_Red on her purple blouse._

_Eyes open._

_Mouth parted._

_Diamond engagement ring soaked in blood._

He took Raven's hand in his and looked up at Wally- his tears were getting too blurry, he couldn't tell if he was talking to Wally- and asked, "H-How…?" Wally didn't look at Dick, but at the body across from Raven's- white tarp covering it as well. "Eric Forrester- the gym teacher- came into the school with a gun. Raven was trying to get him away from the kids…before he shot her. Then he killed himself."

"N-no," Dick muffled in between tears, "No…this isn't happening…she's not…she's fine…she can't be…no…this isn't right!"

Wally tried to put a hand on Dick's back, but Dick grabbed Wally by the collar and begged, "Tell me I'm seeing things! Tell me she's fine! She has to be okay. We're…we're getting married soon…she has to be okay! Tell me Wally!"

Wally opened his mouth, eyes starting to tear at his broken best friend, "Dick…I…"

Dick let go of him and resumed to his place at Raven's side. He picked her up by her arms and cradled her. He buried his nose near her hair, still smelling her lavender perfume and papaya shampoo.

"Dick you're not supposed to-"

"I don't care!" he yelled. He buried his lips by her neck and spoke into her skin, "I'm so sorry, Rae. I'm so sorry. Please come back. I need you."

No matter how hard he tried, Raven didn't move in his arms.

* * *

**How was it? This is only Part 1.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. PT 2

**AN: Here's the 2****nd**** part of the two shot. I hope you liked this one! I have another one shot idea but I don't know if I'm going to go through with the idea or not. Please ignore my errors, thanks!**

**NOTE on DIALOGUE:**

_**Bold and Italic- flashback**_

**Bold- present (minor characters)**

**Song Inspiring: HATE IT WHEN YOU SEE ME CRY by **_**Halestorm**_

* * *

_I'm your rock n' roll Joan of Arc_  
_The queen of broken hearts_  
_I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?_  
_What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?_  
_I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry_

* * *

"Wake up sunshine- your wasting daylight you vampire!"

Raven's eyes shot open just to stare at the blinding lights in the cafeteria of Titans Elementary School. The janitor never did fix them.

Not really sure what she should be doing, Raven pushed her torso off the disgusting tile and brushed at her shirt…her shirt still covered in blood… why was she…

"Girl, don't just sit there!" There was only one person that woke Raven Roth up like that…and that was her old roommate in college… but she was…

Turning her head to her left she saw a woman- a woman clad in a yellow t-shirt, it had a blood stain on the side, and blue jeans- and Raven couldn't help but immediately recognize who it was.

"Karen. What are you doing here?"

Unhesitant and uncaring, the woman ran over and hugged Raven so tightly, Raven was worried her eyes might fall out of her sockets (of course Raven knew that only happened in cartoons). Karen smiled up at her, "It's been a while, huh Rae?"

Raven pushed back, "This doesn't make sense," she looked down at herself before continuing, "I…I haven't seen you since…since your…" Karen gave Raven a small smile- a mixture of sadness and kindness in one- and said, "I know."

It was obvious that the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together inside Raven's cranium. Karen walked up to her former roommate, putting her hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Rae."

Looking back at her, Raven merely murmured, "I…I'm dead." She put her hand underneath Raven's chin and said, "There are _definitely_ no good ways to die, but yours was quite honorable."

Karen began heading towards a blue door- the word "FLASHBACK" lit on it. Halting in front of it, she gestured to Raven, silently asking if Raven was tagging along. Knowing that she probably had no where else to go, she followed her old roommate.

"Here's your classroom…just before it happened."

**The former Raven was at work- erasing math problems on the white board- and her class of 4****th**** graders enthusiastically working on their own problems. A small pink-haired girl, clad in blue, waltzed over to where Raven was erasing and tapped on her lower leg. Her former self turned around and smiled politely, **_**"Kole is something wrong?"**_

**The pink-haired girl shook her head, **_**"Will you look at my drawing, Ms. Roth?"**_** Smiling politely, her former self opened her mouth to respond before her phone rudely ceased her. With a huff, she turned back to the girl and said, **_**"I'm going to get that call and then I will be happy to see your drawing." **_**The little girl smiled widely as she walked back to her desk. Former Raven walked back to her own desk and picked the phone up, **_**"Raven Roth speaking."**_

"_**Hey, Rae."**_

**Former Raven's eyes went wide before she sat down, a small smile on her face, and greeted, **_**"Dick, I'm in the middle of class. Is something wrong?"**_

**There was a brief pause before Raven's fiancé- Dick Grayson, homicide detective- answered, **_**"Yeah there is. I didn't apologize for last night. I'm sorry, Rae."**_

"_**Dick, it's okay,"**_** she said with a chuckle, **_**"I know you meant well."**_** There was a small sigh of relief from the other line, **_**"That's good. I was really worried when I didn't get to apologize in person. You know I love you Rae. I just…I got so carried away last night…and I-"**_

"_**Dick calm down,"**_** she shushed, **_**"It's fine." **_**She was glad to hear his voice go back to normal, **_**"That's good. Can I make it up to you? Lunch today?"**_** The former Raven looked at her clock before answering, **_**"Sure. I love you, okay."**_** Before he hung up, Dick said, **_**"I love you too, Rae. So much."**_

"Does he know that I'm…?" Raven (the spirit one) couldn't even finish her question. Karen nodded sadly at her. Raven sighed- she knew Dick was probably beating himself up about not being able to protect her.

It hit Raven that she wasn't going to marry him. She really did want to spend her whole life with Dick Grayson. If Roy hadn't introduced him to her…god she didn't even know if she would meet anyone as sweet, smart, handsome, and caring as him.

**Former Raven began walked to Kole's desk…until she was stopped short in front of the white board. Raven and Karen looked to see what she was staring at.**

**Eric Forrester.**

**He was standing in the hallway. Looking angrily at his jacket- why was the gym teacher wearing his jacket in the hallway?**

**Former Raven turned to her students before looking back at the door. She went up to Kole's desk, gave her the authority of being in charge, and walked out to the hallway.**

"_**Eric,"**_** Raven greeted, **_**"Don't you have class?"**_** The burly man glared at her, **_**"I did. But I left."**_** Raven raised a suspicious eyebrow, **_**"Why'd you leave?"**_

"_**Because I'm tired of those little pipsqueaks!"**_** Raven was about to ask why, until something silver and shiny caught her eye- shiny and sitting perfectly on his belt.**

**Former Raven had to keep her calm; she slowly walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder, leading him near the empty cafeteria. **_**"Why don't I buy you a cup of coffee?" **_**Looking in his eyes, she could tell he might've had something to drink before coming to school.**

**He growled, **_**"No. Stop telling me what to do!" **_**Peacefully, she sighed, "Then what do you want to do, Eric?" Gritting his teeth, he muttered, **_**"I want to teach those twerps how you really play hardball!"**_

**She stood in front of him, pushing him slightly towards the cafeteria,**_** "You can't do that, Eric…especially not with that gun on your pocket." **_**Eric looked down and growled again, **_**"You fucking bitch!"**_

**Raven put her hands out, **_**"Eric…calm down…just…just give me the gun. Please."**_** He scoffed at her,**_** "Why?! So you can tell everyone that I'm some bad guy? I'm not the bad guy."**_** He pulled the gun out of his belt…aiming it at the former Raven.**

**Her eyes went wide- plans to get him away from the classrooms forming in her head. She put her hands up in surrender and took a step backwards, (as she predicted) he followed. **_**"Eric, please,"**_** she pleaded as she continued to walk backwards.**

**He chuckled cruelly, **_**"I always hated you, you slut. You were so…so perfect…it was pretty damn annoying."**_** The former Raven decided her best chance…was to run. Before Raven could take her step forward…**

The spirit Raven watched as Eric shot a bullet through the former Raven's stomach. Karen couldn't help but scream- already knowing no one but the other Raven was listening- when he shot another one through her forehead.

**Eric stared at the body, his eyes going wide. He began his own soliloquy, muttering, **_**"Oh man! They're going to…they're going to know it was me. No! No I'm not going to the joint…not where my old man is. I'm not going to spend more time with that bastard!"**_** Eric then placed the barrel of the gun in his mouth, pulling the trigger.**

**It was considered awful timing when the principal of the school- Jericho Wilson- ran quickly to the cafeteria. Running his hands furiously through his hair, he began searching for the closest phone, in hopes of calling the police on time.**

"So that's how I died," Raven stated, more as a statement then a question. Karen put her hand back on the girl's shoulder, "I thought it was really brave how you did everything you could to get that crazy-ass bastard away from those kids."

She smiled at her friend and said, "You would've done it too." Karen shrugged, "Yes but I'm dead because I thought I could fight some prick trying to steal my purse. You always said I shouldn't get attached to 'materialistic goods'. Should've listened to you like always."

Raven was distracted. Apparently it was hours- it felt like minutes as she watched the teachers and students evacuate. Almost as if Raven was watching a movie.

Then she saw the police come in. The medical examiner was someone she recognized: Victor Stone. He looked down at her body, took his baseball cap off and placed it over his heart. Soon, Wally West- her fiancé's best friend- walked over.

"_**Does Dick know?"**_ **asked Victor. Wally looked sadly at him, **_**"Garth's telling him right now. I can't imagine how he- and Roy- are going to take this."**_

"_**She was always nice whenever she came down to the office," Victor pointed out. Wally politely put his hand on the ME's back and said, "Just do your thing, Vic. I don't think Dick's going to want to see you…examine her."**_

As if on cue, Dick Grayson and Garth Pisces came in. Dick was angrily demanding to know what was going on, and Garth was just looking at him sadly. He saw him gesture to…to her body…

Dick quickly ran over, asking Wally and Victor the same questions…before Victor pulled the tarp off. It practically killed Raven- pun unintended- as she watched her fiancé fall on his knees to see her bloody corpse. He took her hand in his and Raven could clearly see all the tears he was holding back.

Wally told Dick how it happened, and Dick glared at the dead body across from her own. Raven knew that he was angry- not only did he kill his fiancé…he wouldn't get the revenge that he wanted either, he was too late.

_**"Tell me I'm seeing things! Tell me she's fine! She has to be okay. We're…we're getting married soon…she has to be okay! Tell me Wally!" Dick pleaded to his best friend. But Wally didn't answer.**_

_**Dick let go of him and resumed to his place at Raven's side. Victor put his hands up to stop him and said, "Dick you're not supposed to-"**_

_**"I don't care!" he yelled. He buried his lips by former Raven's neck murmured, "I'm so sorry, Rae. I'm so sorry. Please come back. I need you."**_

"I want to come back," Raven whispered- clouded by her despair that she forgot only Karen could hear, "But I can't. I'm so sorry, Dick. I didn't mean to leave you."

**As Dick was cradling Former Raven's body, Roy Harper came in. He stared in horror as Dick was covered in blood, holding his best friend's corpse.**

"_**W-What…what happened…to her?" **_**Roy demanded. Wally was going to answer, but his eyes were pointing at another body on the far side. Roy quickly ran over to the other body and pulled the tarp off.**

Raven had happened to _appear_ neighboring Eric and Roy. She apologized to him, "I'm sorry Roy. You were my best friend- you were my_ brother_. I wish…I wish you weren't so sad right now."

"You don't have that control," Karen interrupted, looking at Raven with sad eyes. Raven- doing the very un-Raven thing- quickly went over and hugged her friend. Karen allowed the girl to cry into her t-shirt.

"It's not their fault," she muttered. Karen nodded and said, "It's not yours either, Rae. It's his. He made the choice, and a very bad one at that."

Raven pulled away, wiped at her eyes, and asked, "Are they going to be okay?" With a sigh, Karen answered honestly, "I don't know, Rae. We don't really ever know. All we can do is hope that they will be. You know Roy, he's a trooper!"

Raven chuckled before turning back to see some agents trying to wrestle with Dick, who wouldn't let go of her deceased body. She sighed, "It's not really Roy who I'm worried about."

Karen opened her mouth before she heard a small _ding!_ Looking at the phone in her pocket, she sighed, "Oh no, another one. You want to come with?" Raven nodded, "I think I should. It…It breaks my heart seeing _him_ like this."

Karen smiled sadly before turning and flicking her wrist. A red door appeared- the word "PRESENT" lighting up in red- and turned the knob. "You're new, so you can go first," she said. Raven rolled her eyes and walked through the door.

Raven and Karen landed in what looked like a children's park. Raven frowned, "I know this place. It's near my house." She turned around to see Karen's expression…but saw her friend going towards another red door. Karen chuckled, "You can do _this_ one. I'll catch up with you later, Rae!" With that, Karen and the red door disappeared.

Raven stood in her place- confused by all means. She stared up to see that the moon was full. _Had some good times with Dick underneath that moon, _she thought to herself.

"**Somebody h-help!"** a woman cried, running past Raven. She ran into a man- who happened to be walking his dog- and cried, **"C-Call an ambulance!"**

"**What's going on?"** questioned the dog walker. The woman sniffled, **"There's a m-man! He's h-hanging in the t-trees! I-I was in the p-park…a-and I saw h-his b-body!**

Quickly, Raven ran to the destination the petrified woman was speaking of. She knew the park pretty well since she and Dick used to run every morning.

Swiveling through the trees, she felt lost- unable to determine the correct location. Raven sighed in frustration and proceeded to walk forward…when a shoe hit her forehead.

Looking up, she saw the owner of said shoe…her eyes widened and she put her hand in front of her gaping mouth…

"Dick."

Dick Grayson's baby blue eyes popped open.

* * *

**How was that? I thought I did pretty well.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
